1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method and apparatus for providing ultra high definition television service and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing the ultra high definition television service which can be provided by being distinguished from the high definition television service.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as the high definition video services such as a digital television service, an internet, and the like are commonly used, the ultra high definition (UHD) video is emerged as a new service.
In the high definition television (HDTV) service which is provided in the digital broadcasting, the amount of data that corresponds to one program does not exceed one physical channel capacity which is provided from the corresponding transmission system. However, in the ultra high definition television service (hereinafter, referred as “UHDTV service”), whose resolution corresponds to 4 to 16 fold of that of the existing high definition television service as the television service of the next generation, the amount of data that corresponds to one program is significantly increased and exceeds one physical channel capacity.
Accordingly, the technique is required for providing to distinguish the digital television service which is transmitted by different service types and the UHDTV service.